Harriet Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by ThePowerOfFriendship
Summary: What if Harry, Ronald and Hermione had turned out to be Harriet, Ronalda or Ron and Hermes? My take on the series inspired by some AMAZING fanart on DeviantArt- BOOK 1 UP FOR ADOPTION  read epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. This is my first epic story and my first series. It basically follows my Rule 63 OC, Miss Harriet Severa Lillian Potter and various other gender swapped characters such as Ronalda Weasley, Herman James Granger, Freida and Georgina, Draca Malfoy and much much more..**

**Also, Ill be using British English despite being American. The British versions are so much better than the American.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but my OCs, I wouldnt be a middle class teen going to a public middle school using a Kindle Fire. I would be going to a private school using a Macbook Air. *sigh***_

Harriet Potter was utterly alone. Dudley had long fallen asleep on the couch nearby and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon on the bed.

She had been put onto the floor on top of a moth eaten mattress found in the closet. Harriet blew a piece of her elbow length black hair out of emerald eyes. She pinched the necklace, the emerald one in the pocket of the plaid mans shirt shed been wrapped in ten years ago and plopped on the porch of 4 Privet Drive (A/N: I know, I know, the emerald thing was repetitive ...).

Eleven years now, according to Dudleys watch, for thirty minutes. Harriet Severa Lillian Potter had been eleven years old for about a half an hour.

She sighed, put on her taped round glasses and crawled toward the window. Harriet wanted desperately to put on her jeans and a jacket and go outside. But, considering one slip off the cliff and Harriet would drown in the raging sea, this wasnt feasible.

So Harriet straightened the hem of her gray shirt and knelt by the window.

BANG! Something hit the cabin so hard, it sent Harriet flying backwards. Uncle Vernon sat up, his face brick red.

"Whos there? "Uncle Vernon hollered and sprung out of bed, unveiling a rifle underneath his dressing gown. Harriet was huddled in the corner, trembling as she massaged the lightning bolt shaped scar through choppy bangs, smarting from her fall.

Its just the wind, Harriet assured herself in her head. Nobodys there.

BANG! This time, there was no denying it. That was a living thing beating at the door. Aunt Petunia, looking rather ridiculous in a flowery nightgown and purple shower cap, and Dudley crouched behind Uncle Vernon.

"Im armed! " he yelled. There was a deafening smash and the door was flung open so hard that it hung by one there, in the rain, stood the silhouette -

Of a giant.

**A/N: Whatd you guys think? Good? Bad? Annoying? Review, follow and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

The shape, a bearded man no less than 7 feet tall, stumbled in clumsily followed by a taller more regal looking woman.

Harriet was now shaking all over. "Get OUT! You are illegally breaking and entering my -"Uncle Vernon was livid.

"Come off it, Ursley." The man dropped his umbrella onto the floor.

"Where is Harriet? " the woman said, adjusting her tall pointed hat.

"You dont want that filth! "Uncle Vernon spat.

"Im here." Harriet said, crawling out from the corner.

The womans no nonsense face twisted into a small smile. "Miss Harriet Potter. The last time we saw you, you were only nine months old. Of course, you had just been rescued from the wreckage of your parents home in Godrics Hollow. " the woman lowered her head.

"I dont get it, maam. What does it mean? I mean, my parents died in a car crash. "Harriet said.

"Car crash? CAR CRASH? "Hagrid swiveled to face the Durselys. "No car crash kills LILY AND JAMES POTTER! "

"I mean this, Harriet. "The woman handed Harriet a yellowed envelope with green ink on it addressing it to Miss Harriet Potter, The Floor, Hut-On-The-Cliff, The Sea.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? "Harriet asked.

"Harriet- yer a witch." Hagrid said, suppressing his anger.

"I-I-Im a what?" Harriet said, instantly white. The scar seemed to flare on her pale complexion.

"A witch. If yeh were a boy, yeh would a wizard. "Hagrid repeated. Harriet couldnt belief that she, a slightly ragged and skinny girl wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts that were too big for her with a scar piercing her forehead, was magical.

"NO!" Uncle Vernon raged. "When we took her off the porch nine- "

"Ten." Professor McGonagall corrected.

"Ten years ago, we were going to stamp it out of her. Witch indeed..." Uncle Vernon seethed.

"If anyone has that freakiness, its our Dudley. Im related to Lily. And Dudley is much more amazing than her." Aunt Petunia said whilst giving Harriet a firm palm on the side of her head.

Immediately, an invisible hit Aunt Petunias head.

( A/N: Whoever guesses right in the comments what Michael Jackson video I referenced get to help me on a secret mission. CONTEST TIME!)

"She isnt going away and were not playing for some old CRACKPOT FOOL to teach her MAGIC TRICKS! "Uncle Vernon roared.

This was Hagrids breaking point. "DONT INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME! " Hagrid yelled. There was a mighty crack and a blue flash.

Dudley was now screaming bloody murder. There was now a long curly pigtail poking out of his pajama trousers.

Uncle Vernon quickly rushed them into the second and only other room in the hut. "Freaks! " he cried before slamming the door.

"Hagrid! Magic! In front of Muggles! "Professor McGonagall said in shock. "However, it was an excellent transfiguration, so I wont tell that rotten Ministry. "

"Now, Harriet. Happy Birthday. Sorry if I mashed it a bit." Hagrid said, withdrawing a slightly flattened white cardboard box. Harriet opened it . She had seen this many a time on the Durselys kitchen table, but she was never allowed a taste.

A birthday cake with copious amounts of blue, pink and green frosting. On top, along with some brownie crumbles in green frosting was, " Happy Birthday, Harriet."

"Thank you. But...I dont think Im magical, Hagrid. Professor, you must have the wrong person." Harriet said sadly. Though she wished it was real, this had to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys. Since nobody has guessed right, Ill give you a clue with every A/N at the beginning and end of chapters, so two today.

Clue Uno: Maestro

"Come ere, Arriet. "Hagrid deposited his bulk onto the overstuffed couch. Professor McGonagall choose the chair near the fire.

"Im probably just a Muggin. " she said dejectedly.

"Muggle, Harriet. I assure you that you, the child of James and Lily Potter could barely be a Squib. Now, well see about getting you to a trustworthy family until term begins. Now, lets see. Malfoys? "

A huge green cloud appeared. The face of an unpleasant looking woman appeared.

"Lucille Malfoy." Professor McGonagalls voice was now tight.

The woman dispersed followed by a younger looking version of the woman only with waist length blond hair and wearing a white blouse and evergreen skirt.

"Dr- Never mind. Okay, how about the...Weasleys? "

A crowd of red haired people appeared in a cloud of red smoke. A plump woman and a tall thin man sat next to each other. A pair of girls that appeared to be about eleven and ten were next to them.

On the floor knelt a third girl, nine years old with her red hair in one neat ponytail, followed by a pair of seven year old twin girls both wearing braids and grass stained orange dresses.

On who appeared to be lap was a little girl of three practically dwarfed by wide blue eyes and waist length red hair and in Mrs. Weasleys arms was a squirming baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Ah. Charlene and Brianna must be out of the home now. Percia is in her fifth year, prefect. Freida and Georgia, third years but still act like first years. Ronalda is going into her first year. But Im afraid I dont recognize the baby, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said.

"Gavriel. Was at Mungos when e was born. All thought e was gonna be a Gavrielle. Likes to be called Ginny tho. "Hagrid said, shaking his fuzzy head. "Caught the wrong end of a skwert in me fingers."

"So, well take you to the Burrow after I take you into Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall said.

Something hit at Harriets chest, a pang of embarrassment.

"Professor, if you dont mind...Id like to go myself. "Harriet said, trying feebly to lower the blush in her face.

"Professor, if ye dont mind, I could scort Arriet there." Hagrid said.

Professor McGonagall sat silent for a moment, then said, "Hagrid? Ill allow you on my behalf. "

xxxxxx

Harriets memory of the trip to the Burrow was marred at best. She, however, did remember the flying motorcycle that was followed her into her dreamy nap.

She awoke to the sensation of being poked with something rubbery that rubbed her temple.

"Freddie, think shes awake? "

"Georgia, I think shes dead."

Harriet blinked herself awake. Over her loomed two identical girls with boyishly cropped red hair, both wearing purple jumpers. At the edge of her vision, two watery blue eyes, the absolute tip of a freckled nose and orange curls looked at her.

"FREIDA AND GEORGIA WEASLEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE BOTHERING HARRIET! " a woman howled from downstairs.

A/N: Clue Two- Freaky Boy


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Mum! " one of the girls responded, nervously nibbling her thumbnail.

The face at Harriets left rose up to reveal a boy. As Harriet saw, his now flushing face was a garden of freckles. His hair was wilder than that of Freida and Georgias, a mass of curls only wilder with sleep. He wore a pair of baggy red pajamas.

"I-I-I was just -" the boy stammered nervously.

"Are you Ginny? "Harriet asked.

He bolted from the room, nearly colliding with a taller girl. She had longer hair, tamed into plaits. She was wearing a uniform, a gray sweater with a symbol of a lion on the right side, white blouse, charcoal gray skirt and pure white stockings. She looked a bit pompous.

"I hope you all arent disturbing her. Mother did find her asleep in the garden." The girl crossed her arms.

"Oh, come off it, Percia. "Freida said, narrowing her eyes in loathing. The three girls began shouting at one another.

"Where are my glasses? "Harriet mumbled. They turned to her, having forgotten she was still there.

"Er..um..here." Freida said, handing Harriet the glasses.

Harriet had barely blinked away the spots in her vision when the older girl shoved the twins away.

"Percia Ignatia Weasley. 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and soon to be a prefect. "Percia said proudly, grinning and flashing a badge that Harriet had not seen, ingraved with a large .

"Shove off, you three! I heard Mum coming upstairs! " A fourth girl poked her head in, her hair in a ponytail hanging out of a backwards black hat.

Footsteps were coming toward the staircase. "Whoo! Thanks, Brianna! "Georgia said as the three of them promptly ran off.

Mrs. Weasley, a tall, slightly wide woman with wild red hair like her daughters, walked in holding a mug.

"Morning, dear. Oh, where did you get that _awful scar_-" said concernedly, putting the mug in Harriets hands and holding back Harriets fringed bangs.

Then, revealed was the lightning bolt scar that made Harriet famous in a world other than her own.


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, the whole house was silent -even the chickens had stopped scolding them from their pens. This was a rare occurrence at the Burrow during holidays as with six girls and one boy ranging for ages ten to nearly twenty two.

Mrs. Weasley blanched. "Whats your name? " she asked.

"Harriet Potter." Harriet said quietly, dipping her face into the mug then gagging slightly. She had been expecting juice. Instead, she got a throatful of rich salty soup.

"Not Lily and Jamess daughter? "Mrs. Weasley suddenly rose without Harriets answer thankfully, because she was silently choking on soup.

"Hey, whats going on -" a girl stuck her head in the door. Her hair was slightly short, cut to slightly past her shoulders with the ends turning up slightly. Her eyes were attentive and she was wearing paisley pajamas.

"Ronnie! Go get the clock! "Mrs. Weasley ran toward her, waving the girl named Ronnie away.

"But Mum -"

"Ronalda Bilias Weasley! You will get the clock or Ill lock you in the garden with the gnomes! "Mrs. Weasley said from halfway downstairs.

The girl took a brief curious glance at Harriet then scampered off, yelling.

There was immediate screams. Harriet sat up taller as five of the girls surrounded her bed. From the rear, the other girl stared on. She was now wearing a woollen winter hat with tassels hanging on the sides and red Wellington boots.

"Howd I get here? "Harriet said, getting up and walking to the girl.

"It was almost midnight. Charlie- her real names Charlene -and Mum had gone out to nab a couple gnomes that were keeping us up. You just rolled from the sky into the shrubs. " she said.

Harriet and the girl laughed. "My names Ronalda but call me Ronnie or Ron, if you want. " she said, outstretching her hand.

"Harriet. Ill call you Ron." Harriet said, shaking Rons hand.

"Youre in Freddie and Georgias room, but Mum was planning on moving you into mine anyway. You wanna see it? "Ron said.

"Yeah! "Harriet said brightly. Brianna, Charlene, Percia, Freddie and Georgia looked in amazement as their little sister escorted away one of the biggest celebrities in the wizarding world.

"She gets the Weasley charms from us." the twins said in unison.

xxxxxx

Rons room was like nothing Harriet had even seen. There were wall to wall posters showing several people in an active game on broomsticks.

"Quidditch. Its like a wizard version of a Muggle game Dad told us about. Footyball, I think." Ron said as she dressed nearby in the closet.

"Football." Harriet said absent-mindedly, admiring the room from the lumpy iron framed bed set with Chudley Cannons bedding. On the low wooden desk nearby, a small Quidditch game was being conducted with several action figures near a tank of frog spawn and a rat cage.

"They arent that great. Viktoria Krum is the real deal." Ron said, coming out of the closet in a plaid shirt and shorts and following Harriets gaze at the game. She picked up one that was walking around, hunched over slightly.

There was a sudden shout from across the hall and a loud bang.


	6. Chapter 6

Life at the Burrow was a haphazard sort of deal. Harriet, after a bit of sorting out by Hagrid, remained there for the remainder of the holiday.

She slept in Rons room, which she discovered after a week had a mischievous ghoul in the attic above it that liked to bang the pipes after theyd fallen asleep and a mirror that had yelled at Ron for not having her shirt buttoned over her t-shirt.

"BUTTON UP, SCRUFFY! TRULY IMMODEST, WALKING AROUND LIKE SOME SORT OF BOY! " The mirror hollered.

"Mums mirror has a problem with me. Honestly, Freddie and Georgia walk past it every day dressed like that and it never has a problem! Whatever, Diagon Alleyll make me forget." Ron said as they strode out the door, meeting , the twins and Percia outside.

"Whats that? "Harriet asked blankly.

Ron only grinned. "Youll see! " she said.

"You all hold onto to me -were going to have to side-Apparate because your father and Ginny used all the Floo powder earlier to get to the Ministry. I told him only a teaspoon each, uses the whole bag ..."

Harriet held loosely to a hanging piece of flared sleeve. There was suddenly a great compressing. Harriets ears blocked and her sight was dotted with red and black spots as the squeezing grew harder.

There was a blackness then suddenly, with a great pop, a large crowded area appeared. Ron was dusting off her knees nearby and Freida was doubled over, breathing shallowly, her face a wide grin.

"Never get used to that." Freida said, shaking her head.

"I wont ." Ron mumbled.

"Now, you five must have at least a couple Galleons on your person." Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harriet tried not to feel guilty. She remembered Hagrid telling her that she had a large amount of wizard money left to her in a safe in Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

Fortunately, Percia had hoarded a lot of Galleons over the holidays and Freida, Georgia and Ron had snatched enough over time from Brianna, Charlene and Percy that they were well supplied.

But now Harriet had to go into Gringotts alone with Miss Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley? "Harriet blurted. "Can it just be Ron with me? "

"Well..." glanced at a large clock in a store window. "I suppose you four can go alone. Percia already volunteered to help me get Ginnys things."

Freida, Georgia, Ron and Harriet all climbed the pearly white steps of the bank and ducked inside.

Harriet had never seen anything as amazing. Several goblins sat at high desks, stamping papers. A boy who looked to be about she and Rons age with bushy brown hair wearing a gray t-shirt was exchanging what looked like a handful of ten pound notes for piles of gold coins.

"Herman Jane Granger? " the goblin said.

"James." The boy corrected.

"Muggle- Born? "The goblin was feverishly scribbling with her quill.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

After a trip into Gringotts and a sack of money in the back pocket of her jeans, she and Ron were walking into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions with Freida and Georgia ahead of them.

"Luckily, I have enough for a new uniform. Mum had tried Charlenes old things. I would have been tripping all year. Still have to use Briannas wand though." Ron said as the two girls tried on black ties.

Harriet wasnt paying attention now. Her attention had been turned to a girl and her mother. The girl was short and slightly plump, shiny waist length blonde hair falling to her waist as an old woman in plum robes pinned a long skirt up to her knees. This had to be Madam Malkin.

"Ahh, Hogwarts? Livery, would you take the red headed girl with the boyish build into the back? I work better with a more feminine shape." Madam Malkin said. The blonde girl smirked and Ron turned about as red as her hair when the woman lead her back.

Harriet stepped onto the stool and was immediately draped with a blouse, sweater, skirt and plain black robes that were at least three sizes too big.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too? "The blonde girl said as her hair was swept onto her chest.

"Yes. "Harriet said as a smaller blouse was held up to her.

"Mother did want to send me to Durmstrang, but Father said it was too far. Hmm, I suppose that was a Weasley you were with? " she asked.

"Yes." Harriets dislike of the girl was growing by the moment.

"My mother says all the Weasleys are disgraces to the pureblood name. She says blood traitors are as bad as Mudbloods." Draca drawled lazily.

"Now, Draca. Dont flaunt our beliefs." Dracas mother said. However, she was stroking Dracas hair and smiling as lovingly as if she had earned top marks on a paper.

"I think theyre brilliant. "Harriet said defiantly. A uniform was placed in her hands. "My names Harriet. Harriet Potter." Harriet stalked off as Ron, Freida and Georgia came after her. She was feeling confident but she saw the awful reflection of Dracas eyes studying her sharply and Mrs. Malfoy looking at her like a dress she was considering buying.

Freida and Georgia had gone off with Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor girl from their year. Percia was long gone with another prefect Percival Clearwater and now it was Harriet and Ron wandering toward Ollivanders Wands.

"Ron? "Harriet asked.

"Oi? "Ron vaguely said, looking longingly in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies at the Nimbus Two Thousand hanging in the window.

"Ive got a couple Galleons. Do you want a new wand? "

Rons attention was wrenched away. She blushed but smiled.

"Thanks! "Ron said brightly.

xxxxxx

Ollivander was a very strange person indeed. He seemed to be constantly bristling around his shop, his wiry white hair sticking up in all directions.

"Ah, another Weasley? "he said pleasantly and took up Rons thin right arm.

"This is your wand arm? "Ollivander said, measuring the arm carefully as Ron nodded.

"Hurmmm.." Ollivander swiveled around. "9¾ inches ash with a dragon heartstring core, same as a Minervon McGonagall. I believe hes a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." He handed Ron the wand.

"My Lord. Miss Harriet Potter! Lets see ... Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Both girls waved their wands.

A row of boxes tumbled. "Ahhh. Hmm, Harriet Potter is a difficult one indeed - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander handed Harriet the wand. "And for you, twelve inches, unicorn hair. Its exactly like a Miss Brianna Weasley."

Once again, the girls waved their wands. There were red sparks from Rons wand, gold sparks from Harriets wand and blue sparks -

From someone else.

A/N:Sorry guys! I was having problems. My Kindles charger was stolen from me recently, so in the blur of getting my temporary charger to work right, I havent be able to write my stories. Forgive me?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay. Not that Im an attention seeking git as Ron suggests *glares at both Rons*, but Im seriously considering aborting the story. Theres been few reviews and Ive got ideas brewing inside me for other stories and its almost summer vacation. Plus, as I go back, I notice a million and one mistakes. Which sucks, because Im usually good at recognizing those. And I hope I dont get mistaken as some unintelligent fangirl.

I decided to change from Herman to Hermes since Hermione forms from the name Hermes. Fun fact, huh?

Before the next chapter, I need at least three reviews telling me A) Continue but cut it off at Sorcerers Stone B) Do the whole series C) Stop the whole thing, delete it and forget it ever happened or D) Turn it into a couple one shots of your favorite scenes.

They glanced back. It was the bushy haired boy from Gringotts. "Hermes Granger. It kinda seemed like you wanted help. The shelf was going to fall. And it doesnt seem like you know much magic." He nodded at the back wall. The shelf had indeed paused.

"Thank you." Harriet said.

"Well, thanks I guess." Ron said, looking at him suspiciously.

It turned out that wasnt the last they would see of Hermes.

"Look at this! A Quick Quotes quill, Percia has one of these." Ron said, admiring an acid green quill in Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding bookstore. Harriet reached toward a blue one that caught her eye and came with a box of ink. Her hand touched another. She felt a hot blush coming up in her face as she looked up and saw Hermes, carrying am armful of books.

"Hello..." Hermes said, scratching his head.

"You can take the...quill and the ink. "Harriet said nervously.

"No, you can -" Hermes was interrupted by Ron tugging Harriet away.

"What? "Harriet said later on as the girls put on their pajamas.

"Dont like him. Too smart and a bit..uppity. " Ron said dismissively.

Harriet rolled her eyes and sunk into her camp bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, guys. Power of Friendship here. Im not going to continue this, due to a Mary Sue cleanout in addition to a Gary Stu burning.

But, if one of my few readers, due to lack of apostrophes taken out involuntarily during uploading, would like to adopt it or kill with a Sword of Gryffindor, PM or comment and agree to the guidelines :

- No Slytherin House

- No Draca , Snape, Blaisa etc. pairings

-No being adopted by Severa Snape, Minervon McGonagall, Alba Wulfrica Brianne Dumbledore etc.

- I would like Ronnie to be a reserve Seeker for three years until Ginn comes and then try for Keeper and suck in her fifth year

- Hermes will not be suave and polite ; he will be uppity and smart.

- No LOLspeak or you will be banished to either the Chamber of Secrets or Tara Gilbspies version of Hogwarts with a grouchy Dumbledore, Ebony and Enoby and Vampire, Diabolic and Bloody Mary

Thanks! And by the way, tell me if my apostrophes are working.


End file.
